


【铁盾】老公要过生日了送什么好呢？（论坛体）

by sherry0719



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry0719/pseuds/sherry0719
Summary: 第一次写文，求轻拍时间线混乱，请不要纠结时间线的问题。发生的事情以MCU电影为主。***有一些私设是来自铁椒的梗放在了Stony身上。介意慎入！！！***





	【铁盾】老公要过生日了送什么好呢？（论坛体）

成人话题->两性讨论

[问题] 老公马上要过生日了，送什么东西好呢 - 在线等

#1 大胸甜心 【楼主】  
是不是不起个名字都不能发帖……  
RT  
他马上就过生日了，我要送点啥呢  
他也挺有钱的，我也不知道送啥他会喜欢  
之前他收到的礼物都千奇百怪的，但是我没什么钱……

#2  
LZ是不是来秀恩爱的？  
送生日礼物看对方喜欢什么呀

#3  
Umm  
他喜欢什么送什么？或者男人嘛，都差不多  
你把自己送了也行 [/阴险]  
洗白白床上等什么的，一般男人都挺喜欢的

#4 肥啾  
LZ 虽然我们不反对清水贴  
但是这里是R18区域  
就善意的提醒一下

#5 我男人都死了  
肥啾，LZ在认真求助，就你满脑子有色小说。  
LZ 没准是没办法了才来的呢

#6 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#4：其实你说的有道理…  
我不太好意思直说，但是我就是想来取取经。  
我老公跟我在一起之前虽然很花花公子，但是跟我在一起之后收敛了很多。  
我平时也觉得这些事难以启齿，所以在那个啥的时候都很古板。  
但我总觉得我一直这样他会不喜欢……毕竟他之前经历丰富，跟我在一起是不是委屈他了  
我可能有点钻牛角尖，但是我没办法不这么想  
我听说这个论坛很多两性知识  
才决定注册个账号上来问问

#7  
哇楼主好老婆啊  
要是我老婆也能这么想就行了  
但是我老婆在床上就是死鱼，一点情趣都没有  
我真的是做梦都希望她放开一点

#8  
话说，lz上照片啊  
都叫大胸甜心了，发出来看看？

#9 我锤子呢？  
我觉得LZ想太多了。  
既然你老公愿意为了你放弃之前的生活，应该是真爱啊。  
你说你平时很古板，那你要是突然很放的开，你老公没准儿会觉得你吃错药了呢。  
就像我弟弟天天用刀子捅我，他有一天不仅没捅我，还跟我说他比任何人都爱我……  
吓得我当天没敢吃饭，生怕他下毒。  
结果我没吃饭，他不开心，又捅了我一刀。

#10  
锤子哥你夸张了吧……天天用刀子捅你你还能活着？

#11  
LS不知道了吧，9楼是有名的秀恩爱狂人。  
这哥俩不知道什么毛病，相爱相杀着呢。[/摊手]  
锤子哥天天说弟弟长，弟弟短。真是个弟控。

#12  
话虽如此，我还是悄咪咪怀疑锤子哥在夸张。   
天天捅人，锤子哥估计早死了。

#13 大胸甜心【楼主】  
呃……是不是歪楼了  
回复#9：我是有想过是不是我多虑了。  
但是前两天我刚看到我老公和他助理在公司年会上跳舞，他助理跟了他很多年了，两个人关系就像家人一样。  
我老公最近几个月都很忙，每天早出晚归。  
偶尔我和他一起出差，他也不怎么听我说话，不怎么搭理我了。  
偶尔在飞机上还会露出那种很奇怪的 看起来就像是很怀念的表情看着我。  
我再一联想他和他助理跳舞的场景，我就很担心。  
所以只能来求助广大网友，希望大家可以帮帮忙。

#14  
楼主节哀，这一看就是出轨的节奏啊！

#15  
同上+1

#16  
同上+2

#17  
同上+10086

#18 Jarvis 【全频道管理员】  
15楼，16楼，17楼水贴警告

#19 肥啾  
可怜的楼主。  
我觉得楼主还是先找找证据吧。  
没证据瞎猜最容易出问题了。  
往好处想，没准儿楼主老公想给楼主一个惊喜呢？

#20  
我同意肥啾的说法。  
女人嘛，总爱胡思乱想。  
没有证据之前别下结论。

#21  
如果真像楼主说的，楼主老公的助理跟楼主老公很久了，那如果要发生点什么不是早就发生了吗。

#22 我男人都死了  
楼主，你和你老公在一起之前，这助理是不是就跟着你老公了呀？  
你跟你老公在一起多久了？

#23 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#22：是的，当时我老公追求我我还担心是不是插足了他和他助理。  
我老公跟我保证不是，他和他助理就只是同事。  
现在看来我可能还是插足了吧……  
我跟我老公在一起七年了  
他助理可能跟着他至少有个十来年了吧。

#24  
可是楼主又说楼主老公以前是花花公子，那岂不是助理也有可能之前就和楼主老公有过一腿？  
那多容易旧情复燃啊  
而且七年了，非常容易七年之痒！

#25 我男人都死了  
楼主你看你老公和你老公的助理认识那么多年了，你老公也没为了这个助理抛弃那整片森林啊  
反而是为了你收心了。  
这绝对是真爱啦，楼主不用担心。  
还是想想你老公过生日送什么把

#26  
楼上说的有道理

#27 肥啾  
回复25：Nat你不懂男人。  
吃着碗里的看着锅里的才是男人的本质呢。  
不过我还是觉得楼主需要实锤，单单跳个舞说明不了事情的本质。  
你也说了两个人认识那么多年了。  
不过我很好奇，楼主为什么没去和你老公跳舞？  
公司年会不是应该你和你老公一起出席的吗？

#28  
路过，蹲更新

#29  
哇这楼都歪到哪儿去了。  
楼主需要生日惊喜吗，我有啊！很多，捆绑play，字母play，cosplay，想买道具请看我详细资料。网址http://*************/ （该贴涉嫌广告，已封禁 - Jarvis）

#30  
[/图片]  
楼主看，这是我之前给我老公过生日的时候买的猫咪女仆装，效果可好了！

#31 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#27：额，公司年会那天我正好有事要出差，等我回到家的时候看到了监控录像。  
回复#30：额，谢谢你这么好心把照片发出来。但是这个我不太合适啦。我个子比较高。  
谢谢大家的关心。  
我突然接到通知需要出个差，好在这次是和老公一起。  
我可以去探探他的口风。  
回来再更新。

#32 我锤子呢？  
楼主和楼主老公这天天出差，咋培养感情。  
就算再深的感情，见不到面也会被磨灭的。

#33  
楼主多想想吧。  
有的时候感情这东西说不清楚的。  
没准儿就这么多年和助理都没什么事情突然就发现对方的好了呢？

#34  
楼主啥时候才能回来，想看后续

#35  
楼主求更新，楼主你老公到底出轨了吗

#36  
楼主这帖子坑了吗？

（两天后）  
#37 大胸甜心【楼主】  
对不起对不起。更晚了。  
这次出差出了点差错，我们搞砸了。  
不得已借住在了一个朋友家。  
很神奇的是我们都不知道我朋友都结婚了还有了两个孩子，甚至马上要生第三个小宝宝了，据说是个男孩，名字都起好了的那种。  
据说本来以为是个姑娘，想叫Natasha来着。  
关心我和我老公的朋友们，我可以告诉你们，我和我老公又吵架了。  
哎。这次真的挺严重的，我俩差点没打起来。

#38  
吵架？又？  
楼主和老公经常吵架吗？  
这可不是什么好习惯啊。

#39  
这次是因为什么吵架啊？

#40  
吵架可不就是出轨和离婚的导火索吗？楼主有和楼主老公心平气和的谈一谈吗？

#41 肥啾  
……  
靠。  
Cap你。  
靠！！！  
@我男人都死了  
@我锤子呢

#42 我男人都死了  
……  
@看来我是过儿  
@头顶一片绿

#43 我锤子呢  
……

#44  
噫  
这是掉马了吗

#45  
噫  
大佬们都出现了  
这是真的掉马了吗  
求知情人爆料

#46 看来我是过儿  
回复 #42：Nat你艾特我干啥，我帮不上忙。那个谁多讨厌我你不是知道么。

#47 大胸甜心【楼主】  
………………………………………………………………………………  
回复#46：我该怎么办？

#48  
噫噫噫  
楼主发现自己掉马了哈哈哈哈哈哈

#49  
所以楼主老公到底是不是出轨了呀，好奇ing

#50  
楼上+10086  
既然炸出了这么多知情人士，那求八卦呀

#51  
这楼也太歪了……不是送礼物吗  
楼主你老公生日不是快到了吗怎么还吵架

#52 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#51：他生日的确快到了。  
本来这次出差如果搞定了，我是打算这周末办个party的。  
结果我们这不是出了意外，暂时没办法回家么。  
就只能暂住在朋友家里了。

吵架的原因是我老公又背着我开发了一种新科技，我觉得他不应该开发，或者至少不要瞒着我。

#53  
新科技！楼主老公是科技大佬！哇听起来好像霸道总裁哈哈哈哈哈

#54  
楼主你要是不知道你老公在做什么的话，你老公跟你说要开发什么你听的懂么？

#55  
楼上戾气好重，两个人在一起不就是应该坦诚么。  
就算楼主听不懂科技方面的东西，两个人在一起最重要的就是信任啊信任。

#56 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#54：我的确听不懂。  
楼上说的对，但其实我只是想知道他每天在做什么，心里在想什么而已。  
我不想让他把我拒之门外。他以前总爱干这事儿。  
我不希望他一个人扛着这些压力，要是有什么我能帮忙分担的我也希望可以出一点力。

#57  
楼主真是好人。  
这样的女人不多见了。

#58  
楼上+1

#59 看来我是过儿  
回复#47：我跟你说你就是想太多。他不知道多喜欢你呢，还出轨？  
你要是真的心里苦闷我可以陪你喝点，虽然你喝不醉，但是我还是能喝醉的，哈哈哈哈哈。

#60 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#57：什么？我才看见。  
我不是女人啊。  
我和我老公都是货真价实的男人。  
所以我们每次吵架都惊天动地的。  
回复#59：还是不是好兄弟了。

#61 肥啾  
……  
是真·惊天动地。不想回想。心累。明晃晃的黑眼圈。

#62 我男人都死了  
回复#46：你俩那个事儿有完没完了。这都过去多久了。你还没道歉？  
顺便楼上+1  
Cap你要是再和他吵架记得给我们增强隔音。  
不管你们是吵架还是别的什么我们都不是很想听到。

#63 我锤子呢  
地球人真有趣

#64  
锤子哥真逗。  
说得好像锤子哥不是地球人一样。

#65  
哈哈哈哈哈哈要不是楼上我都没看到这个  
笑死

#66  
原来楼主和楼主老公都是男的啊！  
祝福

#67  
莫名觉得62楼开车了  
但是我没有证据  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#68 头顶一片绿  
回复#42：Nat你可以去洗澡了。  
回复#60：Cap你确实想太多了。你知道T，不管你送什么他都喜欢。

#69  
这又是知情人士！求八卦！

#70 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#68：真的吗。  
其实我最近有在考虑给他制定一套再详细一点的健身计划。  
你知道我们上了年纪了，我还好，他需要体力啊。

#71  
哇，需要体力。  
这是欲求不满了吗。  
楼主在隐约的表达自己的不满吗！

#72  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主真逗  
健身计划  
楼主是健身教练吗

#73  
楼上+1  
楼主是健身教练吗，健身计划说的这么自然

#74 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#72：额，其实我以前是当兵的。我当兵之前身体不是很好，一到换季就感冒，还有哮喘。后来当兵了接受了训练之后身体好多了，才发现定期的按时的锻炼对身体很有好处。  
不是欲求不满的意思。

#75  
哈哈哈哈楼主欲盖弥彰

#76   
哈哈哈哈哈楼上+1

#77 我男人都死了  
回复#70：Cap你应该庆幸T不上这个论坛。

#78 看来我是过儿  
回复#62：我道歉了。但是你知道他，就是心里过不去。  
我现在没事都尽量不往大厦去了。  
反正非洲也有WiFi，有啥事J会通知我的。

#79  
非洲？大厦？  
过儿这到底是住在哪儿啊哈哈哈

#80 我男人都死了  
回复#78：他早就不那么介意了。都让J通知你出差详情了你怕个啥。  
找时间搬回来吧，正好这次我们这边搞定了去接你。

#81  
这是大佬们和楼主一起工作的节奏吗？

#82  
求大佬们八卦楼主和老公的故事！

#83  
所以我们到底还要不要建议楼主送什么生日礼物……这楼的主题呢！

#84 看来我是过儿  
回复#80：好啊，那你提前说，我给你开个通道。

#85 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#84：你搬回来最好，我也能有个照应。

#86  
……  
有没有人觉得……楼主和过儿之间……？

#87  
对啊！我还想说难道只有我一个人这么想么

#88  
楼主快点澄清你和我们过儿到底是什么关系！

#89 看来我是过儿  
……  
什么什么关系。  
我和楼主是发小，关系清白着呢。

#90 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#88：澄清什么？  
我和B，哦B就是过儿，是发小。  
我们一起长大的，后来参军，退伍之后本来是一起工作的。  
因为出了些事情，他就搬走了。

#91  
楼主别歪楼了啊！  
快点回归正题，你和你老公怎么在一起的啊？  
生日礼物还送不送了？？

#92 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#91：哦哦哦对，生日礼物。  
之前说的健身计划是开玩笑的啦。  
我还是不知道该送什么。  
有想过去定制个等身真人高的玩偶送给他。  
因为他之前送过一个大玩偶给我。

#93  
Ummm等身玩偶   
楼主家放得下吗

#94 我男人都死了  
回复#93：你放心，楼主家肯定放得下。  
回复#92：你要是真送这个，千万放在你们房间里。平时看见一个T就够了，不需要两个。

#95  
等身玩偶也很贵把，尤其是定制款。  
看来楼主家挺有钱的  
这不会变成一个炫富贴吧

#96  
没看楼主说楼主老公动不动就开发新科技吗  
估计超有钱的

#97 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#95：我们家是我老公主要挣钱。  
有没有钱的我也不是很在乎。

#98  
有钱人当然说不在乎有没有钱。

#99  
楼上也太酸了。  
柠檬精。  
楼主家有钱也是人家自己挣的，酸什么呢。

#100  
就是。楼上+1

#101  
楼主还是继续说你们的爱情故事吧！！！

#102 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#101：爱情故事？  
我们爱情故事没什么可说的呀。  
我们是同事关系，本来关系一般，互相看不顺眼。  
他觉得我太死板，我觉得他油嘴滑舌，爱耍小聪明。  
后来发生了一些事，我才发现他内心柔软，其实是个很好的人。  
他是个机会主义者，也是个未来主义者，喜欢未雨绸缪，也很聪明。  
我虽然有点守旧古板，但是我不是不喜欢他这样，我只是希望他可以把内心的事情拿出来跟我说，这样我也可以帮他。  
一来二去的，就在一起了呀。

#103  
好甜甜甜甜甜！  
羡慕啊  
听起来就很神仙的爱情

#104  
欢喜冤家什么的  
最赞了

#105 我男人都死了  
Cap你确定一来二去的你们就在一起了？  
这么轻描淡写真的好吗？

#106  
这是有内情的节奏吗！

#107  
求内情！求八卦！

#108 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#105：……  
你想说啥

#109 我男人都死了  
回复#106：何止是有内情，简直就是有奸情。  
这两个人见面就吵架，吵不赢对方就开打。  
甚至有一次在机场吵起来差点把机场给毁了。  
本来大家都很担心组里面有这么一对天天吵架的，我们还能不能愉快的出差完成任务了，结果机场那次等我收拾完残局回到大厦就看到两个人在深情对望，下一秒就亲上了。  
天地良心T胸口那伤还没好呢！  
[/翻白眼]

#110 肥啾  
回复#109：我知道你说的那次。  
原来后来发生了这么件事儿。  
幸好我没跟着回去。  
还是老婆孩子好啊。

#111  
毁了机场……  
只有我一个人关注楼主需要赔多少钱吗  
楼主为什么没去坐牢？

#112  
这楼已经歪成这样了吗

#113  
说好的两性话题讨论呢

#114  
莫名觉得这种相爱相杀的套路好像在哪里看到过……  
@我锤子呢

#115  
毁了机场还不坐牢……知情人都是托把  
谁信啊

#116 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#109：……  
原来你看见了。  
怪不得从那之后你看见我和他吵架就翻白眼，明明你以前都会劝我们的。

#117 我男人都死了  
回复#116：对。你俩再吵也是家务事。我不管你们。

#118  
家务事哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
感受到了楼上的无奈

#119 头顶一片绿  
回复#116：等等，Cap，你们那个时候就已经在一起了吗？  
你们到底什么时候在一起的？

#120  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈连队友都瞒着吗

#121  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#122 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#119：就你还记得我们去吃土耳其烤肉那次吗

#123  
土耳其烤肉是啥玩意儿

#124 头顶一片绿  
回复#122：……  
？？？  
那不是……好几年前了吗？？？？？？？？  
你们那会儿就在一起了？

#125  
哈哈哈哈哈莫名觉得楼主偷偷谈恋爱好萌

#126 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#124：呃，就吃完之后……  
而且我前面说了我们都在一起七年了啊……  
他当时在和他的助理商量着重建大厦的事情  
虽然当时局长跟我说我可以随便去哪儿，但是我真的没地方可去。  
他问我要不要搬到大厦住，我说好啊。  
后来就在一起了啊  
不过你那个时候也在大厦里啊，我一直以为你知道呢……

#127  
哈哈哈哈哈头顶绿油油的是因为这个吗

#128  
哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上笑死我了

#129 头顶一片绿  
回复#127：不是因为这个，我和楼主还有他老公只是同事  
回复#126：我是在大厦里，但是我在做研究啊！  
我整天泡实验室，哪有空管你俩有没有谈恋爱。  
而且那会儿我巴不得离你老公远点[/翻白眼]

#130  
楼上是在认真的抱怨吗哈哈哈哈哈

#131  
好奇绿油油为啥想离楼主老公远点  
这么不喜欢为啥不干脆离开这个大厦？

#132  
对啊，楼上+1

#133 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#129：我也好奇，你为啥想离T远点。  
我以为你俩挺合得来的呢，天天做实验。  
T每次科学马拉松都是和你。

#134  
哈哈哈哈只有我感受到了楼主的怨念吗

#135  
楼主这是在抱怨老公和同事在一起待太久吗

#136  
楼主老公真的是花花公子啊看起来  
又是助理又是科学家同事

#137 头顶一片绿  
你们这群网友想象力真丰富……  
Cap要是因为这点事酸他就不是Cap了。  
不离开是因为他大厦的科学实验室真的是我能找到的最好的地方。作为一个科学家，当然是科学优先。  
回复#133：因为你老公天天找我说他的发家史[/翻白眼]。  
我还记得他的原话说什么，A famous man once said, we create our own demons。*  
[/翻白眼][/翻白眼][/翻白眼][/翻白眼][/翻白眼]

#138  
哈哈哈哈哈这么沙雕的画风  
为什么一个花花公子会这么正经  
吓人

#139  
你们别说这还真的挺像个名人名言的  
虽然并不是哈哈哈哈哈

#140 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#137：……？？？  
他什么时候跟你说的这个

#141  
噫。  
难道楼主根本不知道这件事！  
出轨了吗出轨了吗  
搬小板凳

#142  
看我八卦的眼神

#143 头顶一片绿  
回复#140 ：呃…  
我先走了

#144  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这是被抓了现行吗

#145  
绿油油不小心说出了楼主老公的秘密！  
这是实锤出轨了吗！

#146  
莫名觉得心疼楼主。  
都愿意为了老公变得开放一点，没想到被实锤了

#147 我男人都死了  
回复#143 ：让你多嘴。  
回复#140 ：Cap你别多想。

#148  
完蛋了  
楼主不会因为被实锤而弃坑吧

#149  
楼主摸摸。别生气。  
三条腿的蛤蟆不好找，两条腿的男人多的是。

#150  
只有我一个人好奇到底是什么样的发家史才会让大家觉得楼主老公出轨实锤嘛？

#151  
楼上+1

#152  
楼上+2

#153  
楼上+10086

#154 Jarvis 【全频道管理员】  
151楼，152楼，153楼水贴警告。

#155 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#147 ：呃，Nat，我没多想  
@头顶一片绿 我不是那个意思  
我是没想到这件事他也跟你说了…  
这也太害羞了…

#156  
怎么觉得画风不对？？？

#157  
你们说的是同一件事吗？

#158 我男人都死了  
………  
回复#155 ：Cap，你说的和我们说的不是一件事吧

#159  
暗戳戳等八卦

#160  
楼上+1  
可是万一说的故事不一样，不还是出轨么？

#161 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#155 ：呃，Nat，  
那个不就是他圣诞节的时候追我，特意放了烟花么。  
太丢脸了。  
像追女人一样追我。  
我当时居然还感动的差点哭了。[/摊手]

#162  
放！烟！花！

#163  
好浪漫！  
羡慕！嘤嘤嘤

#164  
我也想要霸道总裁给我放烟花！

#165 我男人都死了  
……  
@头顶一片绿  
@肥啾  
@我锤子呢  
@看来我是过儿

#166  
莫非真的是不一样的故事？

#167  
这难道真的不是出轨实锤吗？

#168  
所以楼主以为老公没跟任何人说过，结果老公和所有人都说了？

#169 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#165 ：……  
你这个反应是什么意思

#170 我锤子呢  
……

#171 头顶一片绿  
……

#172 看来我是过儿  
……  
回复#169 ：兄弟。  
我们听到的版本是，烟花是给他助理放的…

#173  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
这是什么神仙误会

#174  
哈哈哈哈哈哈怪不得大家都不知道楼主和楼主老公在一起  
还有这样的插曲

#175 辣椒很辣要少吃 【全频道管理员】  
回复#172 ：……  
我背了这么久的黑锅？  
@大胸甜心 让T给我等着。

#176  
哇，又一个全频管理！

#177  
哇！这是助理本尊出现了吗！

#178  
吓人！  
楼主刚还在说怀疑老公和助理出轨！

#179  
正主和疑似小三！  
这帖子越来越好玩了！

#180 辣椒很辣要少吃【全频道管理员】  
回复#179 ：什么疑似小三！  
除了楼主这个老古董谁看得上我老板？  
这两个人就是什么锅配什么盖！  
回复#169 ：  
你俩还敢让我背黑锅！  
怪不得后来大家看我的眼神那么奇怪！  
原来都以为我被甩了吗！（摔）

#181  
莫名觉得全频管理  
好暴躁  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#182 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#180：呃Pepper，你别生气。  
是我让他不要告诉别人我们的事情的。  
你也知道他压力很大，我不想我们的事情给他添加额外的负担。  
我只是没想到他就是忍不住说这些事，还把主角换成了你和他……

#183  
哇楼主真的好爱他老公啊。  
羡慕神仙爱情！！！

#184  
楼上+1  
楼主这样为他老公着想，想必楼主老公也一定很爱楼主！  
这么好的伴侣谁不想要！

#185 辣椒很辣要少吃【全频道管理员】  
回复#182：没事。T那个脾气我要是再受不了，我这么多年白跟着他了。[/翻白眼]

#186 肥啾  
Cap，你去哪儿了，我们都回到大厦了。  
是不是该为晚上的Party做准备了？

#187 我男人都死了  
Cap，你买的礼物送到大厦了。  
真是没眼看  
[/没眼看]

#188  
噫，难道真的买了等身玩偶！  
难道今天就是生日吗！

#189  
真是有钱……

#190 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#186：我和Sam在跑步。可能不小心把手机放免打扰了。马上回去。Party的东西我不是都准备好了吗？J没跟你们说吗？  
回复#187：为啥不放到屋子里？我没说让他放在大厅啊。

#191  
这个Sam又是谁？？

#192  
楼主不会真的是健身教练把

#193 我男人都死了  
回复#190：因为他又把自己锁工作室了。[/翻白眼]  
我们没权限，进不去工作室，我们也不是很想进你们卧室。[/翻白眼]

#194  
哈哈不想进卧室。  
难道卧室里面有……[/阴险]

#195  
就我发现了楼主本来想R18一下  
结果只送了个等身玩偶吗？？？

#196  
楼上+1  
楼主，婚姻生活最重要的还是性生活的和谐呀

#197 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#193：好的，我马上到。

（第二天）  
#198  
噫，楼主已经弃坑了吗  
所以最后楼主老公到底喜欢这个礼物还是不喜欢啊？

#199  
求楼主回来更新呀  
楼主老公到底出轨了没有  
助理到底是不是小三啊

#200 辣椒很辣要少吃【全频道管理员】  
……  
我真的不是小三……你们别刷了  
再刷我禁言了

#201 我男人都死了  
网友们你们再等等吧  
昨晚的战况激烈  
我实在不想多说  
我去补觉了  
美女需要多睡美容觉

#202  
我觉得楼上在开车但是我没有证据

#203 肥啾  
楼上+1  
真是不想回想。  
我的眼睛

#204 我锤子呢  
昨晚发生了什么？  
我没赶上。要祝福吾友T生日快乐！

#205  
锤子哥居然没参加朋友的生日Party！  
难道又和弟弟在一起？

#206 头顶一片绿  
大家别等了，楼主今天估计是没办法更新了。

（第二天）  
#207 大胸甜心【楼主】  
对不起大家，又更晚了。  
前天周末开的Party真的是太成功了。  
我送的礼物他很喜欢！  
谢谢大家跟这个帖子跟了这么久，也愿意看我絮絮叨叨一些我们在一起的琐碎的事情。

而且很神奇的是他也给我准备了一份惊喜。

#208  
自己过生日还送别人惊喜，楼主你老公真的很爱你了！  
实名羡慕。

#209  
实名羡慕+1  
所以到底是什么惊喜呀

#210 大胸甜心【楼主】  
我们有孩子了！小小的，长得特别像我老公。  
叫Peter，据说是他花了最近几个月时间一家家福利院找过去的。  
[/微笑]  
再次谢谢大家！既然生日过完了，那这个帖子就不更新啦！  
希望大家都能找到自己爱的也爱着自己的人，幸幸福福的过一生！

#211  
哇！原来不是七年之痒，而是领养了小孩子！  
实名羡慕神仙爱情！

#212 不是铁是合金  
回复#46：我知道不是你的错。搬回来没问题。  
回复#70：亲爱的，我以为从前天晚上到今天我已经充分证明了我的体力到底行不行这件事。  
回复#77：对不起我不仅看这个论坛，我还是资深会员[/翻白眼]。  
Jarvis和Pepper都是全频管理了你觉得我会不知道这个论坛？

#213 大胸甜心【楼主】  
回复#212：……

#214 不是铁是合金  
还有谢谢大家的关心。  
我很喜欢他昨天送的礼物……其实他送什么我都喜欢。  
[/幸福]希望你们也都能遇到你们爱的人。

如果硬要说我的感觉的话，大概就是，当我在飞机上看着他逆着光冲我微笑的时候，我觉得看见了整个世界。[/微笑]

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *钢3开头的台词。Tony和Bruce做“心理治疗”的时候说的。  
> *以防万一还是解释一下。钢3的剧情结合开头和结尾的彩蛋其实是Tony和博士讲的一个故事。这里的私设是Tony和Bruce讲故事的版本是电影，但是真实发生的是和队长。  
> *美队送Tony玩偶来自于CE接受采访说自己有个叫Tony的钢铁侠玩偶。  
> *Tony送美队玩偶是借用铁椒的梗。


End file.
